No Need For Hesitation
by Dee-Chan
Summary: My f Two lost girls have a fateful meeting with the Gundam pilots, plz. R&R since this is my first gundam story ever.


I don't own Gundam or any other anime. If I did I'd be rich.  
  
Many Thanks to Ani who edited my story for me. :)  
  
  
It was AC 198. The Earth and Colonies were at peace. Nothing seemed to be happening that was interesting or unusual. But in one part of the world an important meeting was about to take place.  
  
The two girls walked through a deep, dark forest with miserable looks on their faces. "We're lost Deanna." Complained one of the girls who had short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing an orange-red shirt, orange cargo pants and a white, blue and black bandana on her head. She gave Deanna an accusing look while Deanna looked away innocently. "Well I'm sorry okay Alikia? But it's your backyard we got lost in!!! I have no idea where we are either, we've been walking for hours now!" replied Deanna.   
  
The two girls continued to walk, hoping they would be able to find their way safely back to civilization. "I'm hungry there must be something I can eat around here!! haha" laughed Deanna. Alikia looked at her friend in shock. "Well uhh maybe a bug Deanna." answered Alikia. Deanna was the same height as her. Her hair was a shoulder blade length weird red/brown colour and her blue eyes were darting around trying to find something, anything to eat. She wore a dark blue tank top and slightly tight blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.  
  
Suddenly from the surrounding trees that the two girls were in came the sounds of clanking metal. "Boom!" "Crash!" The trees around Alikia and Deanna fell to the ground as the metal monstrosity was revealed to be a mobile suit. The gray mobile suit slowly turned around to stare at those who had discovered it.  
  
"Cool, it's a mobile suit." Breathed Deanna in awe, "Don't you think so Alikia...Alikia?" Deanna turned to her friend slowly edging away from her. "Sure its cool," muttered Alikia. "But it's also pointing its guns at us!!"  
  
Deanna turned back to the mobile suit and saw it posing dramatically among the trees. "Ummm" said Deanna.  
  
The mobile suit took a step forward, then tripped and fell to the ground with a large crash in front of Alikia and Deanna. "Now that's something I didn't expect to happen," grinned Deanna in relief, "Right Alikia, Alikia?" Deanna glanced around worriedly until she heard a muffled reply from a pile of tree branches knocked down from the mobile suits fall.  
  
"I guess you're under here right?" asked Deanna as she began removing branches. "Yep!" yelled Alikia, popping her head out from underneath some leaves. "Ahhhh!" screamed Deanna, falling backwards onto her ass. Alikia just grinned and stuck out her tongue at Deanna.  
  
A small twig snapped and both girls turned to see a young man with brown hair in a green tank top, tight black shorts, and sneakers pointing a gun at them. "Those shorts are kinda tight, don't you think so?" smirked Deanna. "Shh!" replied Alikia, elbowing Deanna as she stood up slowly.  
  
" I will *hiccup* destroy both of you." Coldly stated the young man. His eyes slowly went unfocused and he fell to a crumpled heap on the forest floor. "Oh no!" cried out Alikia in alarm. "He's hurt!" Meanwhile Deanna had already gone to knell beside the fallen young man. "Nope," she responded, " he's just really drunk and passed out, that's all."  
  
Suddenly from a short distance away more trees began falling to the ground. Another mobile suit was slowly making its way through the forest towards them. "Heero! Where are ya buddy? A voice (sounding a lot like Scott McNeil's) shouted. The mobile suit stopped near the other fallen mobile suit and a hatch opened up on the M.S. "I'm coming Heero!!" shouted a young man wearing all black clothes, with a long brown braid dangling behind him. With a majestic leap, he jumped down from the M.S. and landed on the ground.  
  
"That was kind of cool," murmured Alikia in shock. "I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses," questioned Deanna "His hair is nice and shiny."  
  
The young man with the long chestnut coloured braid moved past the two girls to crouch beside the drunken young man named Heero. " I knew I shouldn't have spiked the punch at the party, but at least it was funny when you puked all over Relena."  
  
"Duo?" groaned Heero "Is that you?" Heero blinked and painfully opened his eyes. " I feel sick," he mentioned, passing out again.   
  
"Come on Heero, I'll get you home." Sighed Duo slinging Heero over his shoulder.  
  
Then he looked at Deanna and Alikia and stared at them in surprise. 'He must have just noticed us after all this time" thought Alikia. "Hi I'm Duo Maxwell," said Duo " Does one of you girls know how to pilot a mobile suit by any chance? " I can," grinned Deanna. "Pilot it," whispered Alikia to Deanna " But you don't even have your drivers license!" "It can't be that hard, probably like riding a bike" shrugged Deanna "Besides it gets us out of this forest. We were lost remember?" "Well can you pilot my friends mobile suit then please? Asked Duo. "He's probably drunk too," thought Alikia. "If he was sober he wouldn't let her near one of those."  
  
With a happy grin Deanna ran over to the mobile suit lying on the ground. "Oh here's the hatch!! squealed Deanna in delight crawling into the M.S.   
  
After a few seconds the M.S stumbled to its feet awkwardly to stand among the trees in the silent forest. "Well it hasn't blown up yet at least" sighed Alikia remarkably relieved. One of the giant hands of the M.S opened up and reached down. Duo walked over onto the open hand with Heero still slung over his shoulder. "Just lift us carefully to the hatch on my M.S k cutie?" ordered Duo. Not able to think of anything to say back to Duo, Deanna carefully lifted him and his pal up to the hatch.  
  
With a wave of his hand Duo jumped onto his M.S while still carrying Heero. "Thanks " smiled Duo stepping into his M.S. Deanna was inside Heero's M.S starring at the controls. "Hey just follow me okay." Requested Duo "Oh and thanks for helping me out too." He added as a com link picture of himself popped up on the vid screen of the M.S. "Hmm this is cool" thought Deanna to herself "Oh okay" she replied to Duo, flashing him her mischievous grin. She lifted up Alikia with the M.S and followed after Duo.  
  
  
A few hours later they had reached a strange secret military base in the middle of nowhere. They moved the M.S's into a hanger and shut down the M.S's. After getting out of the mobile suit Duo dragged Heero off somewhere, leaving the girls alone in the empty hanger. "Where are we?" questioned Deanna looking around curiously. Alikia just shrugged in confusion " It kinda looks like some top secret military base to me." Responded Alikia. "I'm sorry about this." Duo said from behind them. "Sorry about what?" wondered both the girls. "Gas!" exclaimed Alikia as knock out gas formed around them. "Why?" asked Deanna before they both collapsed to the ground unconscious.   
  
Deanna blinked and opened her eyes in confusion. "Alikia?!" she exclaimed in panic looking around for her friend. "Don't worry about your friend," assured a calm, kind voice, "she's still sleeping from the knock out gas." "Oh okay" Deanna answered looking around the room for the location of the person conversing to her.  
  
She locked gazes with a young man with pale blue eyes, and extremely pale short blond hair. The young man broke eye contact first and cast his eyes downwards in embarrassment. "My name's Quatre, thanks for helping out my friends Heero and Duo, and I'm sorry about the gas but the others thought it was necessary to make sure we could trust you before we let you and your friend go."  
  
Deanna frowned slightly and tried to sit up but found that she was strapped down on a table. "My name is Deanna, my friends is Alikia. Could you please release me, I promise I won't try to escape or something." "Well I think we can release you from the straps at least." Smiled Quatre going over to a control panel on the wall and pressing a button.  
  
With a relieved grin Deanna sat up and stretched. "Thanks Quatre, it was really bugging me being strapped down there like that. Now onto more serious matters, what will it take for you and your friends to trust us enough to let us go? "We just want to ask you and your companion a few questions, that's all.  
  
"Alikia!" Deanna exclaimed, jumping up suddenly and surprising Quatre as she ran over to where Alikia was strapped down. "Come on sleepy head time to get up!" demanded Deanna poking Alikia repeatedly in her arm to wake her. "Its too early Ryouga.. leave me alone," mumbled Alikia. "Uhhhh" muttered Quatre as he and Deanna both sweatdropped. "Who's Ryouga?" questioned Quatre. "Someone you don't wanna know." smirked Deanna.   
  
She pinched Alikia's arm and waited. Ten seconds later Alikia opened her eyes in shock. "Ouch who pinched me?" She complained, "That's a bit of a delayed reaction isn't it?" whispered Quatre to Deanna. "Why can't I move?" A confused Alikia asked. "Oh sorry" apologized Quatre. "I'll release you too." He went over to the control panel again and hit some more buttons releasing Alikia. "So what's this about Ryouga?" whispered Deanna to Alikia. Alikia turned a very bright beet red. "Master Quatre" said a submissive voice " Your tea is ready." "Thank you Quatre servant #69, you can just put it on the table over there please."  
  
Quatre went over to the table and began serving the tea. How do you take your tea Deanna and Alikia? He politely asked glancing at them. "Two sugars and a bit of milk please." Replied Deanna. "The same as Deanna I guess" shrugged Alikia.  
  
The girls went over to the table and sat down, saying thank you to Quatre when he handed them their tea. Quatre smiled politely again and sat down too. "Well there's some questions I want to ask you before you can go. For starters, where are you two from?" demanded Quatre, while he sipped on his tea.  
  
The door to the room suddenly banged open and Duo and a young Chinese man with black hair in a small ponytail came in. "Hey Quatre I can't believe you started questioning our prisoners without us! Protested Duo obscenely. "Hi Duo and Wufei" smiled Quatre yet again. "Well I just want to know how the girl with long ugly brown hair knew how to pilot a mobile suit. Remarked Wufei taking a seat. "My names Deanna" stated Deanna as she glared at Wufei.  
  
He glared back at Deanna and Quatre coughed nervously. "Well we're from Canada.... ^_^*"said Alikia breaking the icy silence that had followed. "Canada?" that's pacifist country?" sneered Wufei in an inferior tone of voice. "Oh what's wrong with Canada? Watch what you say China boy or I'll beat you with a hockey stick!" yelled Deanna "Who are you calling China boy weakling?" yelled back Wufei standing up. "Uh guys?" pleaded Quatre. "This is interesting," laughed Duo. "I would challenge you to fight but you're a woman." Smirked Wufei. " I wouldn't fight with a pathetic wimp like you!" replied Deanna jumping up. "Never has a woman been such an annoyance to me" Wufei muttered, walking up to a wary Deanna. "You would make me the perfect bride." Smiled Wufei. "BRIDE?! Screamed Deanna "I'm not marrying you!" "Oh please Deanna calm down." Begged Quatre, while in the background Alikia and Duo could be heard laughing.  
  
"Do not worry Deanna I will formally seek your hand in marriage with all the honour that you deserve." Answered Wufei. "Why me?" groaned Deanna sitting back down. She frowned as Wufei sat down next to her. "Okay" sweatdropped Quatre, "So you're from Canada? How did you know how to pilot a mobile suit Deanna? "Well um *cough* *cough* wasn't that hard... its like driving a car." weakly smiled Deanna nervously. Alikia sighed at her friend.  
  
"Hey there's no coffee here." Mentioned Duo as he pushed away his teacup. "Sorry Duo" apologized Quatre. "Well do you have any more questions for us?" asked Alikia.  
  
Strange circus music began to play in the room and a young man dressed like a clown came in. "Hey it's a mime!" squealed Alikia. "Actually I'm just a clown" replied the clown removing his mask. "My name is Trowa Barton." He said extending his hand in greeting.  
  
After he shook their hands and exchanging names, everyone sat back down, Trowa with his tea from Quatre. "So what are your views on peace? Asked Trowa seriously. "Well umm." Deanna scratched her head. "This is becoming more and more like the game 20 questions" thought Deanna to herself. "Well I think Peace can not be obtained by inaction." Finally answered Deanna. "True enough" nodded Trowa "What do you think Alikia?" "Uhh Peace. There can not be peace without war?" 0.0 "Well I don't exactly get your point" blinked Trowa " But its fine, you two are free to go." "YAY!!" cheered both Alikia and Deanna.   
  
They glanced at the guys and saw that they were all wearing gas masks. "Uh crap," muttered Deanna as knock out gas filled the room.  
  
Deanna blinked and opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Oh man what a weird dream that was." Then the doorbell downstairs began ringing again and again. "Someone answer the door!!" yelled out Deanna. It kept on ringing until Deanna got up and answered the door. "Yeh what do you want?" demanded Deanna staring at the shadowy figure holding out a package. "Package delivery for you miss, just sign this paper at the bottom here," requested the person. "Okay" She signed the paper, thanked the person and went to open the package.  
  
She ripped off the tape and pried open the sides of the box. " I wonder what's inside?" she thought to herself.  
  
the End?  
(Nah it's not the end.. lol I wouldn't end it with a "cliffhanger" like that)  
  
The box contained a small wrapped package and a folded piece of paper on the bottom of the box. "Oh this will say who its from." Grinned Deanna.   
  
Quickly she read over the note "Damn it" she muttered, "It wasn't a dream after all." The note had said "If you wish to see your weak friend Alikia again, then you will exchange your hand in marriage for your friend's life. ~Wufei~  
  
"How does he expect me to do something like that?" Deanna thought miserably to herself. "But I would never be able to live with myself if Alikia died, she's my friend, there's no more hesitation, I already know my decision, but where the hell am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Knock! Knock!" called out a familiar voice. It was none other than Ryouga from Ranma 1/2   
  
"Huh?" Deanna blinked in shock." Opps sorry wrong house, muttered Ryouga as he busted a hole through he nearest wall and left. "That was strange guy, don't you think so?" snickered a voice from the couch.  
Deanna turned around and saw.. Duo and Trowa sitting on her living room couch. What the heck were they doing at her house? " Sorry for all the trouble Deanna" said Duo with another one of his grins, "Me and Trowa have decided to help you with your...pest problem" "Wufei's a @#*^ing moron" emotionlessly said Trowa.   
  
"Well then I guess we better get going then, our mobile suits aren't that far from here." Replied Duo. "We better hurry, you really damaged that high school coming here" accused Trowa. "It was an accident. I swear!" insisted Duo defensively. "Yeh it was probably my school so its okay" laughed Deanna.  
  
The three teenagers went through the hole in the wall and went to where the M.S were hidden. "You're with me," requested Trowa boosting up the lightweight girl to his M.S hatch. "So do we have a plan?" asked Deanna. "I don't want Alikia to get hurt!" "Of course we have a plan" calmly answered Trowa as he began to move the mobile suit. "The plan is for you to meet Wufei at the base as if you agree to his conditions. Play along until he releases Alikia. When she's safe there'll be a signal.. don't worry you'll know it when it happens. As soon as the signal happens, run like you never ran before, and we'll confront Wufei on his actions." "Hear that Deanna?" laughed Duo as his face popped up on the vid screen in Trowa's Mobile suit. "You get to be bait!" "Well I don't care, thank you guys for helping me too." Sighed Deanna." Your welcome" nodded Trowa "Wufei really pisses me off with his justice and you are weak crap."  
  
After yet another few hours they were near that secret military base again. "Okay I'm going to stop here and you can go on foot the rest of the way, its only about 2 miles." Trowa said stopping the mobile suit." Think you can make it 2 miles Deanna?" teased Duo as he helped her down from the mobile suit. "Well Wufei doesn't think I'm like other weak women." Mockingly gestured Deanna." Well I'm off," bravely stated Deanna walking off into the bush to the left. "Hey the base is the other way!" pointed out Duo as he yelled after Deanna. "There was poison ivy the other way Duo," accused Trowa. "Hey! I'm just trying to have some fun here! You and the other guys can be such a drag sometimes!" cried out Duo defending himself.  
  
About 35 minutes later she emerged from the bush and stood at the metal link fence with nasty barbed wire at the top." Its not to high, and if I'm careful..really ,really careful I could make it over.  
  
After losing part of her pants to the fence Deanna continued on her way. It was strange there was no security at all no guards anywhere, so where'd they all go? "So you came back." Yet another all too familiar voice asked and Heero stepped out from around the corner of the hanger with his gun pointing at her.  
  
"Heero?" squeaked Deanna in shock as she backed up a step. There was no escape, no hope; he would kill her for sure this time. She had to do something, anything to try to stop him, or she would die.   
  
Then she thought of something. "I'm going to kill you" coldly stated Heero, stepping closer to her." Now!" she thought. She dashed at Heero and gave him a French kiss. Heero dropped his gun and blinked in amazement when she stopped. "I know you have emotions Heero. You should act on them more." Casually said Deanna as she edged his gun away from his reach with her foot. "Sorry about the kiss :P too but I'm on a mission to help a friend. (From a justice psycho) We would be fighting for no good reason."   
  
Deanna left, leaving a still totally shocked Heero standing there." I think I need to sit down," muttered Heero to himself. "God" muttered Deanna to himself " I wish I could have thought of another way to get away from Heero." She tried one of the doors of the hanger and found it unlocked.  
  
"Sugoi!" grinned Deanna as she slipped into the empty hanger. "Welcome my future bride I see that you made it here okay." Wufei smiled as he stepped out from behind his Mobile suit with his arms folded over his chest. "Where's Alikia?" demanded Deanna angrily. "Over there" nodded Wufei to a chair in a darkened corner. "Alikia!" yelled out Deanna as she ran over to her friend, who was tied up and gagged. "You have to let her go, I came here." Reminded Deanna. "Very well my honour demands that I release your friend."  
  
Wufei walked over and cut the ropes using his sword. "Get outta here Liki!" yelled Deanna pushing her friend towards the nearest exit. "But" protested Alikia as she removed her gag. "Please just go I'll be fine," smiled Deanna pushing her friend towards the door. "Go!"  
  
"Alright" Alikia glanced at her friend gave her a Man I'm glad I'm not you look and ran through the doors exit.  
  
"Now my bride come!" insisted Wufei grabbing Deanna's hand and dragging her along back to his mobile suit. "Ok I'm ready.." Quatre's reluctant voice muttered as he came out wearing priest robes. "I can't believe you're making me do this Wufei, this is wrong!" "Shut up you weak fool, I have that bomb planted at the Maganac base, so you have to listen to me or all those weak creatures will all die." Sneered Wufei. "That's inhuman!" declared Deanna.  
  
Wufei gripped her arm tighter and glared at Quatre. "Okay. Okay! Please take your positions." Sighed Quatre. "Ahhh! I can't marry him!" thought Deanna hopelessly, "Where was the signal anyways?" BOOM!!!!   
  
A large explosion rocked Wufei's mobile suit and it slowly tilted and crashed over. "Leo Nataku!!!" shouted Wufei turning to look at his fallen mobile suit. "Come on that's our signal!" yelled out Quatre his priest robes gone. "Okay!" Deanna said as she smiled in relief. More explosions rocked the hanger. "Gee Duo got pyro happy," laughed Quatre as they ran to the exit. She glanced back and saw Wufei standing beside his fallen Leo suit Nataku. "You need some porn or something dude!" Laughed Deanna going out the door.   
  
"Heero? What are you doing?" asked Quatre in shock. "Huh?" wondered Deanna trying to move in front of Quatre to see. "Gees not him again, he's like the god dam energizer bunny." She moved past Quatre and almost fell over in surprise at what she saw. Heero was holding Alikia while he was kissing her.  
  
Both Quatre and Deanna sweatdropped again. With all the sweatdropping going on it was surprising they had any moisture left inside their bodies. "Thank you Deanna" muttered Heero; "You made me realize something...I like kissing a lot." "Eh Heero's turning into a hentai" exclaimed Quatre. "Gotta go experiment more now bye!" yelled out Heero as he ran off with Alikia. "Aww their such a cute couple!" chuckled Deanna while Quatre sweatdropped again and lost all of the moisture left in his body. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Asked Quatre. "Nah their made for each other!" grinned Deanna. "She'll have someone to protect her to the death, how romantic!" exclaimed Deanna going starry eyed.  
  
"Deanna!" cried out Wufei running through the door. "Plop" A bird flew past and pooped on Wufei's head. "Vile, weak creature!" screeched out Wufei, drawing his sword and running after the offending bird. Deanna laughed and silently thanked the bird.  
  
Just then Trowa and Duo's mobile suits came into view "There's our ride and your ride home." Smiled Quatre. "No knock out gas?" questioned Deanna looking around warily. "No knock out gas" agreed Quatre bashing her on the back of the head. "Ouch!" mentioned Deanna before passing out yet again.  
  
She woke up to find herself in her bed again. "How did they ever find out where I lived anyways?" she wondered  
  
One year passed...  
Deanna was in the witness protection Program hiding from Wufei. She changed her name to Megami Hachi and had a cushy job as a graphic designer.  
  
Alikia ran away from home and lived with Heero. Heero was slowly teaching her 50 different ways to kill a person in one blow and how to pilot a mobile suit. They were a very happy but very dangerous couple to be around.  
  
Wufei had started a show on t.v. called "Who wants to marry a sexist gundam pilot?" he hadn't had any success yet and so he continued his stalker search for Deanna.  
  
Duo had broken up with Hilde when she caught him cheating ..again. Not that Duo minded that much, he was a movie star with thousands of female fans. He even had a cult based around him with a head priestess of death.  
  
Trowa had run away from the circus and had his own show in Las Vegas. His brotherly relationship with Catherine had changed and the two had a Las Vegas wedding.  
  
Quatre was still promoting peace. He would visit with Deanna(that's Megami now) sometimes and the two would have some tea.  
  
Relena, yep that's Relena the QUEEN BEE of the world!! Had become an alcoholic when she had realized she had lost Heero. During a drinking binge she got really depressed and blew her brains out. Heero was sad....... He had wanted to kill Relena himself.  
  
The End? (yes for now anyways mwahaha)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
